


Too Young to Die Old/速朽

by Thalia084



Category: Godzilla: King Of The Monsters
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia084/pseuds/Thalia084
Summary: 哥斯拉在五年前偶然地融合了一个男孩的DNA。





	Too Young to Die Old/速朽

过了一会，安德鲁才真正清醒过来。他睡了太久了。他还不知道自己是被什么叫醒的，那就像是一个指令投射到他沉寂的大脑中，一个声音呼唤着他从藏身处走出来，他隐约觉得这声音有些熟悉。然后他发现叫醒他的是妈妈。  
没有作业和自行车竞赛来给他造成压力，安德鲁对大把的自由突然感到无所适从，他缓缓地舒展筋骨，思忖着上一场比赛里红袜队的表现，他们是赢了还是输了？爸爸应该记得的，要是他没有半途去给麦迪森买草莓味酸奶的话——那盒酸奶最后被谁喝了？安德鲁有点想不起来，他闻到一点海水的味道，凉的、咸滋滋的，他甚至分辨得出水里有多少条鱼，这一下把他拉回现实——他难得展现绅士精神，拿着小勺等麦迪森吃掉一半再动手，然后那件事就发生了：混乱、震耳的巨响、飞尘、压在他身上的重量，怪兽，泰坦在星球上崛起，安德鲁十二岁，还没来得及背下哥斯拉的拼写，就陷入了黑暗。  
安德鲁不觉得自己死了。他低头看看自己——这个姿势也很困难，他摸索自己的皮肤，在一双爪子触碰得到的范围里探索，他活动了一下尾巴，这感觉就像有了一只新的好用的手，他欢快地拍打水面，搅得整片海域不得安宁，安德鲁疑心这么做不大好，好男孩不该调皮捣蛋，他还想在圣诞节时要一双新的运动鞋呢——安德鲁是个大男孩了，但麦迪森还天真地相信圣诞老人是真的，仅仅是为了维持这个谎言，妈妈也会逼爸爸阅读安德鲁的愿望清单。  
妈妈叫醒了他。安德鲁试着看了看海面，海浪鳞片一样抖动着，安德鲁看不清自己现在长什么样，甚至阳光也不够明朗，没法让他看看自己的影子。不过他能猜出来一点，他不怪妈妈认不出自己，起码他还认得妈妈。但是爸爸哪去了？那是麦迪森吗？天哪昨天她还是个小女孩！她老是一会哭一会笑的，吵吵闹闹，安德鲁通常觉得她很烦，可是现在她抿着嘴被妈妈护在身后，看着他的眼神像一把利刃。她多大了？十三岁？十四岁？安德鲁还记得他第一次见到麦迪森那天，在医院里，爸爸抱着他告诉他保温箱里那个皱巴巴的小家伙是他的妹妹，他要保护她、爱她，做她最好的朋友，并且在其他男孩想凑上来时帮她打架。从那天起安德鲁就知道她是个大麻烦。安德鲁第一次抱她的时候爸爸紧张极了，他们三个像俄罗斯套娃一样一层叠一层地抱着，妈妈在大笑，麦迪森也在他怀里露出没牙的笑容。现在，她们两个都不笑了，而且看起来这凝重已经持续了一阵子。安德鲁对上麦迪森的目光，她变得坚硬、锋利了，她变成了一颗水果硬糖，安德鲁想。  
安德鲁跟着那个召唤走。三个头的怪兽名叫基多拉。现在安德鲁可以听明白了，他意识到基多拉想要干什么：改造地球。基多拉话很少，傲慢，具有说服力，它说起地球，完全一副讨论囊中之物的样子，它对地球“部分不满”，安德鲁听了一会才明白那大概是指人类，而基多拉整番言论中甚至没有提及这个词。安德鲁想反驳，开口却发现泰坦语里没有这个概念。安德鲁的肢体语言已经言明他的困惑，基多拉有些恼火，他们打了一场。结果安德鲁被一枚炮弹打到海里去。他不知道这回自己又要睡多久。  
他听见一个声音，女孩确定的、有力的诘问，“你觉得这是安德鲁想看到的吗？”他又听见了自己的名字。麦迪森说起他。  
他从海中跃起，麦迪森在运动场上尖叫，她艰难地奔跑，基多拉追逐她，如同碾压一粒微尘。麦迪森吓坏了。安德鲁气急败坏地从体内爆发出能量。“别动我妹妹。”他从没有这么愤怒过。安德鲁向基多拉扑过去，基多拉飞起来，从空中俯视他。“你又融合了什么DNA？”基多拉嘲弄地说，“你挑选新基因的口味有待提高。它们，”它用一个脑袋指了指体育场边缘的一小撮人，那里面有安德鲁的全部家人，基多拉在发笑，“你认真的？这些东西还觉得自己是救世主呢，想要替同类选择未来——”  
魔斯拉和安德鲁似乎是旧识，它飞来，埋头加入战斗，安德鲁缓一口气的功夫，这只大昆虫对他说：“要是你真这么喜欢那个，”它示意麦迪森，“你让我吃掉它，它就可以用我的身体跟你交流。”  
“永远，别再跟我说这样的话。”安德鲁说。  
乌云蔽日，安德鲁混迹在泰坦当中，不断地碰撞和冲击，获胜的记忆模糊不清，日后安德鲁无法回忆这些肌肉驱使他做出的举动，但是他还能想起麦迪森仰起头望向他的样子。想要感谢，却又不甘心，仇恨一点点砸碎她眼中的希望。  
笑一笑啊。安德鲁想。笑一笑啊，麦迪。  
后来安德鲁又沉睡和苏醒了几次，科学界一致认为他苏醒的频率对于一个泰坦来说太高了。而安德鲁觉得还不够，爸爸妈妈忽然就死了，麦迪森也忽然就老了，最后一次见面时，她摇着轮椅向他靠近，很多人在提醒她不要这样做，但是安德鲁安静地俯下身等着她。麦迪森颤颤巍巍地伸出手，贴在了他的脸颊上。“你杀死了安德鲁。”她说，“或许你不记得了，他是我的哥哥，他死的时候才十二岁，他还什么都不知道，他那么年轻，他甚至没来得及去爱上一个女孩，他值得更多。”她依旧是一颗水果硬糖，被摔碎，甜蜜的棱角尖锐得足以把他的心剖开。“我会尽我全力去杀你，哥斯拉——至死方休。”  
安德鲁想去给她找一盒草莓酸奶，这次他一口也不会吃，全部都留给她。他想告诉她，不，麦迪，他花了一生，来爱一个女孩。而且她也爱他。  
哥斯拉惧怕下一次苏醒。  
END


End file.
